


The Kind of Friend

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: “I fucked up,” Taemin fesses up looking at Minho. He figures Minho’s face is safer than Kibum’s who has this knowing smirk curling up his mouth. “So, the other day I was looking for a black shirt to wear to class but mine was all disgusting from dance practice. I knew Jonghyun had like a bunch of black shirts and I figured he wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one. I don’t even know what I was thinking…I just walked into his room and he was there…jacking off."





	1. Chapter 1

          “Son of a bitch!” Minho yells at the screen as his warrior avatar dies from a barage of arrows, forgetting that Kibum had only allowed him and Taemin to play their ‘little video game’ if they promised not the make too much noise. He turns to his roommate with an apologetic grin but he knows he’s pushed his luck when he literally freezes from the glare Kibum is giving him.

          It’s down to Taemin to lead their party out of danger but from the useless way he’s maneuvering his healer, Minho doesn’t hold much hope. _Might as well tackle the elephant in the room._

          “Not that I don’t love you,” Minho carefully starts, “…but why are you always here?” He thinks he hears Kibum grumble about empty cartons in the fridge and pizza stains of the couch. It’s been a week since Taemin claimed their couch for his bed even though he has a perfectly comfortable bed of his own at the dorms.

          Taemin doesn’t answer, too caught up in not dying from the troll ambush.

          “Did something happen with your roommate?” Minho ventures at the encouragement of Kibum’s piqued interest. Taemin has been acting weird the last couple of days – more than his usual – spacing out, blushing randomly.

          This time Taemin reacts. It’s small but it’s enough to cost him his healer’s life. “Fuck!”

          “I knew it. Spill!” Kibum squawks, jumping over the couch and landing next to Taemin. Minho’s impressed at the athletic display, forgetting that Kibum, unlike him, is an actual sports champion.  

          Taemin groans because he just knows that Kibum will not let this go until he knows why Taemin’s been super interested in the stupid warlock game lately.

          “I fucked up,” he fesses up looking at Minho. He figures Minho’s face is safer than Kibum’s who has this knowing smirk curling up his mouth. “So, the other day I was looking for a black shirt to wear to class but mine was all disgusting from dance practice. I knew Jonghyun had like a bunch of black shirts and I figured he wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one. I don’t even know what I was thinking…I just walked into his room and he was there…jacking off.”

          Taemin isn’t even finished with story and Kibum is clutching his stomach laughing. Minho shoots Kibum as threatening glare but for some reason, he doesn’t seem as weirded out as Taemin thought he would be.

          “Ok, so he masturbates…” Minho says not really seeing the problem.

          “I just keep seeing him like that,” Taemin grits out, completely embarrassed that he’s actually talking about this.

          Kibum suddenly has this look on his face and it kind of scares Taemin. “Do you think he was thinking about you when he was -” Kibum leers.

          “Dude, No!” Taemin shouts. “Jonghyun’s not like that.”

          “But you wish he was,” Kibum probes, indifferent to the alarming shade of red Taemin is turning.

          “It’s not like that,” Taemin insists, turning to Minho for help. “It’s just embarrassing.”

          “What’s embarrassing about that?” Minho asks, a hint of frustration in his voice. “It is completely natural.”

          Taemin is a little confused by the emotion but he gets a feeling that the question is directed more at Kibum than him.

          “Absolutely nothing,” Kibum replies, returning to his project on the dining table.

          Whatever is going on between Kibum and Minho, Taemin’s just glad to have Kibum off his back.

          “You know you’ll have to see him some time. You can’t avoid him forever.”

          Taemin knows that and he plans to talk to Jonghyun and apologize for such a massive invasion of privacy once he clears up the weird head space he’s in. But for now, he needs to find more healing crystals for his avatar’s apocathery.


	2. Chapter 2

          “Hey, Taemin!”

          He’s at the dorm’s vending machine deciding how best to spend the coins he’d found in Minho’s and Kibum’s couch. Jonghyun would be at his morning class till twelve-thirty which gives him about two hours to come up with a totally sincere explanation for what the fuck he was thinking walking into Jonghyun’s room like that.

          He turns at his name to face Jinki, the R.A.

          “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

          “Umm, Sure,” he replies, trying to come up with a reason why sometimes there were cat noises coming from his room. He’s bound to get caught for having a pet in the dorm but he’s sure if he plays the sex angle, he might get away with keeping Mr. Jingles for a little while longer.

          “Is everything ok with you and Jonghyun?”

          _Shit! Fuck! Wank! Bullocks!_

          Playing dumb is his default in situations like this and he furrows his brow. “Yeah, why?” He didn’t think Jonghyun would actually tell anyone but he doesn’t blame him either.

          “It’s just that he’s applied for a room change and I thought things were going well with you guys. I mean, you guys are my least troublesome residents. Did you guys fight?”

          “No.” Taemin reminds himself repeatedly that he doesn’t blame Jonghyun for not wanting to room with him anymore but he’s getting the same panicky feeling he had when his parents filed for divorce. It’s suddenly very loud in his ears and his sight is getting blurry.

          “Taemin, is everything alright?” Jinki’s voice barely reaches him through the fog swallowing him.

          “Yeah,” Taemin replies, fighting the haze. He’s backing away from Jinki, looking for the door. “It’s just a misunderstanding with Jonghyun. I’ll sort it out. Don’t worry.”

          He immediately calls Minho to ask where the music building is. Kibum answers and it strikes him as odd but he can only focus on one thing at a time.

          “Why are you looking for the music building?” Kibum drawls and Taemin can just imagine him lounging on the couch reading magazines.

          “I’m looking for Jonghyun,” Taemin huffs. It’s been a while since he’s run for anything.

          “Dude, Jonghyun wouldn’t be at the music building.” 

          Taemin stops. “How would you know that?”

          “Only music majors have access to the music complex and Jonghyun isn’t a music major. He takes literature.”

          “What?”

          How is that even possible? He’s seen Jonghyun’s base guitar and knows about the gigs he plays at the bars on Sixth Street.

          “The music thing is just a hobby. Try the Zen Garden at the Student’s Union,” Kibum offers.

          “Are you sure?”

          Kibum scoffs. “Dude, you guys wouldn’t even have known that he was a level twenty mage if it wasn’t for me.”

          Taemin rolls his eyes. “That just shows how nosy you are.” And Taemin can picture the exact look of scandal on Kibum’s face.

          “Whatever,” Kibum suddenly whispers. “Minho’s done with his shower. But isn’t it weird that I know more about your roommate than you do? And I’ve only met him twice.”

          The dial tone signals the end of the conversation before Taemin can think about formulating a response. But the words haunt him as he makes his way to the Student Union. It _is_ weird for him and Jonghyun to be roommates for more than half the school year to not know his major.

          “Dude, why the fuck did you apply for a room change?” It’s not the best greeting but he’s not one for small talk and he really wants to resolve this issue.

          Jonghyun’s kind of stunned and just looks at Taemin like he’s been caught in headlights. It’s eerily similar to the look he had when Taemin walked in on him.

          “Now Jinki thinks we had a fight or something,” Taemin continues.

          “I don’t know. Maybe because you’ve been avoiding me for the past week. But I get why you wouldn’t want to be around me after…. This way is much easier.”

          Taemin pales at the unmentionable, flashbacks of Jonghyun’s cum face assaulting him but he doesn’t understand the apologetic tone in Jonghyun’s voice. There is nothing wrong with masturbation, he thinks in Minho’s voice, but now he’s kind of confused. Does Jonghyun feel bad because he thinks masturbation is wrong or does he feel bad because he thinks Taemin thinks masturbation is wrong?

          “Dude, I know I reacted badly and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked into your room like that but you can’t change rooms. All my games are saved on your console.”

          It sounds bad but it’s the only thing Taemin can think of without spilling his guts about his separation issues. “I like having you as a roommate. You’re clean and…” He belatedly adds.

          “…all your games are saved on my console,” Jonghyun finishes drily.

          “Look, it’s weird for me too but please, don’t change rooms.”


	3. Chapter 3

         “Hey, wanna watch a movie?”

         “Minho still at practice?”

         Taemin frowns. Jonghyun makes it sound like they only hang out when Minho is busy which isn’t true. He could have hang out with Kibum but Kibum’s being so obnoxious lately about the whole Jonghyun thing so he doesn’t want to. In that sense, he is making an effort to get to know his roommate. So far, he has learned that Jonghyun’s band is called The Weeklies and that he works at the convenient store off campus everyday from three to seven in the morning.

         Still, it bothers him. “Do I always do that?”

         Jonghyun looks up from his laptop and smiles. “Do what? Only ask me to hang when Minho is unavailable?”

         Taemin looks away.

         “It’s fine,” Jonghyun chuckles. “I mean, he’s your friend so he gets priority.”

         “You’re…” Taemin wants to say friend too but he knows it will only make him sound petulant. But he does consider Jonghyun a friend. Maybe not like Minho or Kibum but definitely not like some kind of backup plan. Plus, Jonghyun’s a junior and sometimes Taemin thinks Jonghyun would rather not hang out with a freshman, even if they are roommates.

         Jonghyun’s laugh brings him out of his reverie. “It’s not that deep,” he says, already setting up the Netflix queue. He asks Taemin if he wants to finish the series they started two weeks ago or watch something new. Taemin doesn’t want to tell Jonghyun that he’s already finished watching that series so he requests something new since they’ll probably have to stop in the middle again when Jonghyun has to go to work. Jonghyun lets Taemin choose while he gets some snacks for the movie.

         They settle into a mystery/thriller or at least Jonghyun does. Taemin seems distracted and Jonghyun wants to ask if they should watch something else. He turns to find Taemin looking at him with a look he really can’t decipher. Taemin doesn’t seem to realize he’s staring until Jonghyun asks him if there’s something on his face.

         Taemin blushes at being caught but recovers quickly. “So, like who do you hang out with?” he asks. “I never really see you with anyone.”

         The question catches Jonghyun off guard and he’s backtracking through their conversations to see where this is going from. “I have friends,” he answers, “But between school, work, and the band I don’t really much time to hang out really.” After a thoughtful pause, “I guess I hang out with the guys from the band sometimes and a couple of the kids from work. Jinki’s my friend too.”

         “Our R.A.?”

         “Yeah, he’s really funny.”

         Taemin wouldn’t classify Jinki as funny – he’s heard some of his dad jokes at those forced dorm events. He didn’t figure Jonghyun to be the type to enjoy those old-fashioned gags. He’s learning something new.

         “So, Kibum is having a little get together thing this Friday. You should come and bring alcohol.”

         Jonghyun laughs because since Taemin found out about his discount at the convenient store he’s been very vocal about his shopping list. Too bad the discount doesn’t apply to alcohol. “Sure, I’ll pass by after band practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun’s schedule:   
> 3am-7am: convenient store  
> 8am – 12pm: class  
> 12pm – 8pm: sleep  
> 9pm – 11pm: band practice or hangs out with friends  
> 11pm – 3am: gigs or hangs out with friends


	4. Chapter 4

          Jonghyun passes by Minho’s and Kibum’s apartment at around eleven-forty-five. Taemin hasn’t responded to his text telling him that he was on his way and he’s a little apprehensive about the whole party scene. Minho opens the door for him and Taemin’s right behind him to relieve him of the twelve pack he was carrying.

          “Well look who finally strolled in,” Kibum greets Jonghyun when he follows the only two people he knows there in the kitchen. Well, Kibum makes three. He knows Minho from the quests he gets invited to after they learned that he was a level twenty mage. He knows Kibum from his party days sophomore year. And the way Kibum smiles when he says ‘just like old times’ makes him nervous.

          It’s not exactly clear what the party is for and nothing about the people there gives anything away except that Kibum has an eclectic group of friends. There are the fashion kids, the drama kids, the music kids. The kids from the basketball team are probably Minho’s friends and the two dance kids are there on Taemin’s invite. Jonghyun even sees Jinki’s buddy from the comic book store but he’s disappointed when he learns that Jinki couldn’t make the party. Jonghyun knows that Jinki really dislikes parties and he’s starting to remember why he stopped attending them when Kibum corners him at the coat closet.

          “What are your intentions with our Taemin?”

          Jonghyun lets out a long-suffering sigh, “Dude, it’s not even like that.”

          “So, you’re telling you don’t stroke one out at the thought of his sweaty body on the dance floor?”

          One, it totally sucked that Taemin told Kibum (and probably Minho) about the ‘incident’. Two, “Obviously you do to have come up with that specific image,” Jonghyun returns.

          Kibum grimaces like he’s said something he wasn’t supposed to. “So, you’re telling me you weren’t thinking about him when…”

          Jonghyun doesn’t let him finish. “No,” he answers. “Does he think I was thinking about him when…”

          Kibum’s domineering demeanor falters a little. He’s pretty sure he read the situation correctly because whatever Taemin thinks, Jonghyun is ‘like that’. And Taemin might not know it himself but ‘it is like that’ between them. He’s about to try another angle when Taemin interrupts them asking if they wanted to play a game. Taemin looks like he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have. Jonghyun looks like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t have and Kibum looks like he’s discovered something he’s known all along.

          “Yes, Taemin,” Kibum drawls, a Cheshire grin spreading his mouth wide. “Let’s play a game.”

          The rules are simple: truth or dare and a penalty shot of tequila. Since it’s Kibum’s house (Minho hisses that it’s his too), he goes first, daring Taemin to kiss Jonghyun and not your run of the mill K-drama kiss, a full on proper kiss with tongues.

          It surprises Jonghyun when, without hesitation, Taemin leans forward and presses their lips together; reaching for the back of his head, gently tugging his hair for deeper access. Taemin opens his mouth slightly and his tongue presses at the seams of Jonghyun’s lips who parts them for a meeting of their tongues. The kiss is Hollywood with Taemin inhaling deeply through his nose as he changes the tilt of his head.

          Jonghyun’s breathless when they pull apart and his eyes glazed over so he almost misses Kibum’s salacious grin. He looks at Taemin afraid he too might have caught on but Taemin is busy preparing Kibum’s shot. Jonghyun doesn’t know what it means – if it makes anything – that Taemin chooses a take the penalty for the drama girl who was dared to kiss him but it leaves Jonghyun feeling giddy. And he admonishes himself for feeling that way because it’s only a dare kiss. But it was a really good kiss and he can still feel it on his lips four hours later as he bags the ten sticky buns the trailer driver just dumped on his counter.

          When his shift ends, Jonghyun’s grateful that it’s Saturday so he doesn’t have class to go to. When he plants face down on his bed, he’s grateful that Taemin’s probably still passed out at Kibum’s and Minho’s place. That damn kiss is still on his mind but now it’s grown into something more. His right hand slips into his boxers and his semi-hard dick responds eagerly. He closes his eyes, sighing as he imagines Taemin hovering over him, dark hair tumbling over dark eyes that pin him down to the bed just as forcefully as the hands on his hips. _Damn Kibum and his fucking lap dance dare_.

          Jonghyun pumps his cock through the orgasm, uncurling his fingers from the sticky mess when he comes down from the high. The warmth that had been covering him dissipates and his post-masturbatory smiles fades. He feels guilty about thinking of Taemin that way especially after Kibum told him, just before he left, that Taemin is ace. But even as the water run over his body in the shower, he imagines Taemin’s lips sucking at his neck and he fucks into his own hand. He really should have followed through with the room change request.


	5. Chapter 5

         Jonghyun finds that it is easy to avoid Taemin if he leaves the dorm at seven fifteen just before Taemin gets back from dance practice. They both did a good job of pretending the kiss didn’t happen over the weekend but there was an instance where Jonghyun thought Taemin was going to bring it up. He has a gig tonight so the afternoon can be spent in solo practice till the other band members join in the evening, and Taemin doesn’t wake up before noon after a night of drinking so he can probably push the avoidance for another week without it looking obvious.

         It doesn’t quite turn out like that and Jonghyun has to listen to Taemin whine through the Saturday morning cartoon line up about how he is not a good _hyung_ for not making him French Toast. Jonghyun’s made cereal and milk and pointedly turns up the volume of the TV when the Power Puff girls comes back on.

         “ _Hyung_!” Taemin calls during the next commercial break. “Why are you avoiding me?”

         Jonghyun freezes, eyes moving to the opposite side of where Taemin is. “I – err- haven’t been avoiding you.” He’s about to go into a spiel about his gig and practice so that’s why he hasn’t been around but Taemin moves closer to his side of the couch and he forgets the whole thing.

         “Yes, you have,” Taemin insists. “Is it because I stole your first kiss?”

         “What?”

         “At Kibum’s party. That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?”

         “Of course, it wasn’t,” Jonghyun objects adamantly even though he knows Taemin is teasing him.

         “I don’t know. It felt like it was your first kiss the way you just froze. Unless you’re not good at kissing.”

         Jonghyun is fake horrified. “I’ll have you know that I am an excellent kisser. Ask anyone.”

         “Get around much?”

         It’s a joke. Jonghyun knows it’s a joke but he can’t help but feel injured by it. “I’m not like that,” he replies curtly.

         “I didn’t mean…” Taemin doesn’t understand what just happened, he thought they were flirting, and he starts to backtrack.

         “I know I have a reputation but I’m not like that anymore.”

         “I know, I know. I was just teasing but I think I went too far. I’m sorry. I was trying to get you to kiss me but I made a mess of it.”

         The revelation stuns Jonghyun.

         “I want to kiss you,” Taemin admits in the awkward silence that follows. “I mean, can I kiss you again?” he asks hesitantly. Jonghyun isn’t saying anything and Taemin’s losing confidence. “I mean, I think about kissing you…” his voice trails. “It’s just that I like you and -” the rest of his words are swallowed by Jonghyun’s mouth clasped over his.

         The whole scene is ridiculously romantic. Placing his hands at the side of Jonghyun’s neck, his thumbs tilting the other’s head up slightly, Taemin takes Jonghyun’s upper lip between his teeth. Jonghyun’s sigh ghosts over Taemin’s lips and he smiles into the kiss.  

         They stop to catch their breaths but not for long. Spurred on by the look of Jonghyun’s red, wet lips, Taemin straddles Jonghyun as he dives for Jonghyun’s mouth with increased urgency. And his hands aren’t idle either. His fingers rake through Jonghyun’s hair, fisting the back of his head and drawing Jonghyun deeper into the kiss. It’s almost as though he’s trying to suck the breath out of him and Jonghyun quickly gets dizzy.

         Jonghyun’s hands aren’t idle either. They snake around Taemin’s waist holding him firmly in place even as Taemin’s mouth travels along the edge of his chin, sucking the skin there. Jonghyun’s breathing gets faster and shallower and his hands move from Taemin’s waist, lingering at the hem of his T-shirt where Taemin tenses at the skin-to-skin contact.

         “I think we should stop,” Taemin says, climbing off of Jonghyun, smirking at the way Jonghyun has to throw his head back to catch his breath.

         “Are you playing with me?”

         It’s not so much the question but the tone in which it’s asked. Taemin’s smirk is replaced with confusion when he sees that Jonghyun is angry.

         “What?”

         “Kibum told me that you’re ace so…what are you playing at?” He knows his reputation and for a while back then he was proud to be known as a sex-god (“You haven’t been fucked until Kim Jonghyun fucks you.”) but he’s grown out of that stage of his life and now he just wants something real. And maybe he doesn’t just think about Taemin naked but also about how he looks like he’s rebooting when he’s struggling to get his thoughts across.

         “I’m not playing at anything,” Taemin replies, voice surprisingly shaky. “I mean, I can see why Kibum would think that I’m ace – I haven’t shown any interest in anyone and PDA totally grosses me out – but I haven’t stopped thinking about the face you made when I walked in on you that day and I just want to see it again.”

         The silence that follows is excruciating and the longer it lasts, the louder the gets.

         “I have to go for band practice,” Jonghyun finally speaks up. He goes to his room and not even three minutes later, he’s dressed and out the door, leaving Taemin where he left him on the couch. But he doesn’t go anywhere. He just stands on the other side of the door trying to make sense of the words buzzing around his head. And what the fuck is he even thinking? He wouldn’t even be able to concentrate at practice in the state he’s in and he’d probably fuck up the show tonight, and Taemin just said he liked him.

         Jonghyun storms back into the dorm and kisses Taemin. Hard. It’s mostly teeth and nails dragging against skin.

         “Shit!” Taemin moans when Jonghyun’s lips close around his earlobe and Jonghyun’s hands slip passed the elastic band of his sweatpants. The reason he had stopped their make out session earlier was because he was about to blow his load. And now Jonghyun has his calloused grip around on his hips.

         Jonghyun breaks the heady kiss and places his head on Taemin’s shoulder.

         “I have to go to band practice,” he announces, the words grazing the skin on Taemin’s neck with warm breath and soft lips.

         “You said that already,” Taemin replies, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun in defiance of the announcement. “But there’s at least eight hours before your show tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

         “Wake up,” Jonghyun hears the cheeky lilt of Taemin’s voice in his ear. He hears it again seven seconds later between his legs. It’s been over three days since they’d done any of the sexy stuff and Taemin is being generous to include the blowjob Jonghyun had given him Monday after a really shitty session at the dance studio. One would think that being roommates they’d be at it like rabbits – he certainly did - but Jonghyun’s schedule is really annoying. They only really have the weekends to really fuck each other and he doesn’t want to waste any time on something as useless as sleep.

         Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open at the warmth descending his morning wood.

         “You taste so good in the morning,” Taemin purrs, watching Jonghyun fight a losing battle with his heavy eyelids. He figures he can lend a hand and gently fingers around Jonghyun’s asshole.

         “F-uuck!” Jonghyun moans groggily into his pillow. 

         Taemin rises from between his boyfriend’s legs and removes the pillow from his face. The best part about fucking Jonghyun is the scrunch of his brows and nose. Taemin presses Jonghyun’s taste into his own mouth which he knows Jonghyun hates but Jonghyun doesn’t push him away this time because Taemin has a finger inside him in a way that has Jonghyun’s mouth gaping. He can go for hours like – alternating between kissing Jonghyun and watching him slowly fall apart. It’s like art.

         “Baby, stop teasing me,” Jonghyun pants but Taemin continues, three fingers deep because he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the face Jonghyun’s making.

         The next time Taemin dips to smother Jonghyun’s short breaths with a kiss, Jonghyun’s fingers curl tightly into his hair and tugs his head back.

         “I said stop teasing me,” Jonghyun growls.

         “Ok, ok,” Taemin winces, his head bobbing downwards when Jonghyun releases it. He slaps away the hand Jonghyun has been lazily stroking himself with and positions himself for the initial breach. He loves to watch his cock disappear in and out Jonghyun and the way they sigh in unison when he sinks deep into him. He loves fucking Jonghyun even more than he loves being fucked by Jonghyun. How many people can say they’ve made a whimpering mess of sex-god Kim – you haven’t been fucked until you’ve been fucked by Kim Jonghyun – Jonghyun? And it is true what they say about him: that time Jonghyun squeezed Taemin’s throat as he mercilessly pounded into him will forever be his best orgasm ever and he’s made plans to try it again today so he’s frustrating Jonghyun with the way he’s holding him down and fucking him ever so slowly in on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2016 but I couldn't really come up with a good enough ending (I totally suck at endings and transitions) so here it is in 2018. It is set in the same universe but one year before 'Not Just Fiction'.


End file.
